Dating a Dancer
by SKaylor95
Summary: Merk and Derek go to college together.  Derek's girlfriend's sister is putting on a special performance that Mark gets dragged into going to.  will fate intervene?  language NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!


_Background: Mark Sloan is a med student at Colombia and Lexie Grey is finishing up her last year at Boston Fine Arts Academy High School. Mark's best friend Derek is going to his girlfriend's hometown to for her sister's Senior Showcase and has convinced Mark to come along. Since Lexie's sister and Derek's girlfriend happen to be the same Meredith Grey will fate intervene when Mark and Lexie are in the same town or will their age difference keep them apart?_

"I cant believe you're making me go all the way to Seattle just to see your girlfriend's sister sing and dance for an hour." Mark muttered while loading his duffle bag into the trunk of his car.

"It's not just a little show. This is her big senior project. According to Mer this is like the thing that she has been working up to for the past four years. She is acting, singing, dancing, and directing in this show. Mer wants me there and you want to spend time with me so this is the only compromise."

"Whatever man. I'll just bring ear plugs and take a nap."

Derek just sighed and got into the driver's seat and headed for his girlfriend's apartment.

##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Five, six, seven, eight,"

The dance was flawless. All of the girls had their legs in the right spot. The note that was sung was perfect. The costumes were exquisite and the makeup was amazing. But Lexie was still worried.

"He had it comin', he had it comin', he only had himself to blame…"

"no, no, no!" Lexie shouted and left her perch behind the bars, "it's just not right. I'll think it over over lunch. Everyone go to lunch and be back at 2:15!"

"Argh! Why isn't this right?" lexie started pacing on the apron of the stage, silently grumbling to herself while Lauren swiftly pranced down the left isle.

"Stop thinking so hard, your brain will explode!" Lauren laughed when Lexie's head shot in her direction.

"I cant make this dance right! Why isn't it right?"

"It is right. You're just over thinking it. It's simple and that's what makes it interesting. The isolated movements and the severity of the dance really enhance the song. It's perfect, just chill!"

"I just need to chill don't I?" Lexie asked.

"Yep. Want to sing it out?"

"Do you mind?"

"Singing it out" had become their thing since freshman year. When stressed Lauren liked to play the piano and Lexie liked to belt an amazing ballad. It turned out that the two really complimented each other and now "singing it out" had become their go to stress reliever.

**(Lexie Singing)**

**Mama who bore me**

**Mama who gave me**

**No way to handle things**

**Who made me so sad**

**Mama, the weeping**

**Mama, the angels**

**No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem**

**Some pray that one day**

**Christ will come a'-callin'**

**They light a candle**

**And hope that it glows**

**And some just lie there**

**Crying for him to come and find them**

**But when he comes they don't know how to go**

**Mama who bore me**

**Mama who gave me**

**No way to handle things**

**Who made me so bad**

**Mama, the weeping**

**Mama, the angels**

**No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem**

"I feel so much better now! Thanks, love you Lo!"

"No problem! And I got you half a sandwich from the market,"

"How'd you know I didn't have a lunch?"

"You have to remember thirteen dances, seven ballads and direct a show. Is there even any room in your brain for you to remember to feed your dog?"

"No… have I mentioned that I love you lately?"

"Love you too girly. Got to go though. When's your sister getting here?"

"'Round dinner. You going to come say hi?"

"Sure, see ya!"

"Toodles!"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Mer, how much farther?" Mark whined like the toddler he liked to act like sometimes.

"Chill dude. We're in her neighborhood!" Derek chastised him.

"I have to pee!"

"Wrap a rubber band around it." Meredith muttered from the front seat.

"Haha very funny. That'd only work if you had a jumbo sized one!"

"Hah! More like the little ones that they use for braces!"

"Oh, shut it Mer!"

"Why don't you shut it, Mark?"

"Guys we're here!" Derek announced.

"Finally!" Mark shouted and jumped out of the car. He bypassed the tall redhead coming out of the front door on his mad dash to the bathroom and completely missed the petite brunette in the driveway.

"Lex!"

"Mer!" the two sisters, who in all honesty looked nothing alike, embraced. Meredith had layered, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. While Lexie had ling dark brown hair that matched her eyes.

"Derek, how've you been?" Lexie acknowledged him.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Pretty fucking stressed, but otherwise good. Who was that tall, hunky piece of man specimen that almost bulldozed my best friend?"

"That was Mark, very large man, very small bladder,"

"Ah,"

"Sorry 'bout that guys. Now lets get introductions out of the way so that we can go eat!" Mark looked around the small group of people gathered in the driveway, "You must be Lexie," he pointed to Lauren, "I know you two, and who are you?" he motioned to Lexie.

"What makes you think I'm Lexie?" Lauren asked.

"Mer said that you look nothing alike,"

"Well that would lead to me, but actually that's Lexie," Lauren said and pointed to Lexie.

Before now, Mark had just glanced over the short brunette. But now that he was taking her in full he noticed all of her beauty. Sure, she was short, but she was so freaking skinny that you wouldn't notice. But still over the skinniness she had womanly curves. Her hair was like a chocolate waterfall that fell down her back in gentle waves and her big brown eyes could be looked into forever.

Little did he know, Lexie was appraising him as well. She appreciated the large shoulders and the sexy stubble on his chin. His entire physique was intimidating and manly but the cute, childish face ruined that look. It was sweat and charming and could probably make her melt at any moment. All in all she was very impressed and loved what she saw.

"Can we go to dinner yet?" Derek asked, breaking the staring contest.

"Um, yeah, sure," Mark stammered.

"Sure, yeah. Me and Lauren can go in my car." Lexie volunteered.

"Ok, it's your weekend so you pick, we'll just fallow you." Meredith told her sister.

"'Kay. See you there,"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

During the entire night Mark and Lexie had exchanged glances. He would eye her up and down when he thought she wasn't looking and she would blatantly stare at his back and ass without caring about who was looking. They had played a silent game of "cat and mouse" all night and now Mark couldn't sleep while his thoughts were filled with images of the brunette goddess.

He got up and went to get some water from the kitchen, hoping in vain that it would help him sleep.

Lexie was hunched over the counter in the kitchen looking at the sheet music and her choreography notes with her hair up on her head held up with a pencil. She was doing some ballet exercises with her feet while she double and triple and quintuple checked her work. She was mid degage **(ballet term for a small brush with your foot) **when she heard a throat clearing from behind her.

She whirled around, her papers went flying and she clutched her chest in a vain attempt to slow her heart rate.

"Worry, didn't mean to startle you," Mark muttered, he couldn't help but notice the beauty that was her in a simple tracksuit and no makeup.

"What are you doing awake?" she stage whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing," he muttered.

"I have a show opening in less than twenty four hours. What's your excuse?"

"Jetlag?"

"You drove here,"

"Just wanted some water, I'll leave you to your humming and kicks, sorry,"

"Degage's. Help yourself to any water you want. And you don't have to leave, I could use some company to keep my mind from straying to all of the little details,"

Mark got himself a glass of water before sitting down at the counter with Lexie. She looked up from her music again and her stare seemed to penetrate to his soul.

"Lexie," his voice was gruff, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"I don't have any idea why, but I really like you, like "more than just want to have sex" like you. And that doesn't really happen to me so I'm kind of not sure what to do about it."

"That wasn't a question," she couldn't hide the smile playing at her lips.

"My question is…um…do you think maybe you like me too?"

"I don't think. I know."

Mark breathed a huge sigh of relief and moved over to her side of the counter to put his water glass in the sink.

""What's Meredith going to say?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"Doesn't matter" Lexie mumbled, transfixed with Mark's proximity.

"What are we going to do?"

"Live it up 'til you leave. Then there could always me bicoastal bootie-calls"

"I like the booty-call part, not the bicoastal part. Where are you going to college?"

"I was thinking Northwestern actually, to be close to Mer."

"Yes,"

"And that's conveniently near Colombia,"

"Yes"

"So that whole booty-call thing could work."

"Wait! How old are you?" Mark frantically whispered.

Lexied quickly turned around in his arms and brought her mouth right next to his ear. And whispered so close that her lips were brushing his earlobe, "I turned eighteen three months ago,"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Mark, Derek and Meredith sat in the third row. (it was the best according to Lexie). But backstage Lexie was freaking out. One of the girls didn't have the right hairpins and the sound guy had the flu so his backup guy who Lexie had not spent a week working with was filling in instead. All of her teachers and some scouts were there too. All in all her entire future was riding n this night and she had to be perfect. There was one dance that she was really worried about. "Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me" from Rocky Horror was a audience interactive song and she had to pick a man to "Play with" on stage and there was always the possibility that the audience member wouldn't cooperate.

The lights went up and the audience settled farther into their seats, Lexie took a huge deep breath. Her phone pinged from her bag and she rushed over to it to turn it on silent.

She had a message from Mark:

_You'll rock this. Don't worry. 3_

For some reason she felt much better and walked to take her place backstage, ready and prepared to put on the best show that she could for Mark.

The guge wall set for "Omigod you guys" flew in on the fly rail and the she took her place as a sorority girl. She was dressed in a pink skirt with her favorite "Blondes have more fun" shirt.

**MARGOT,**

**Dear Elle,**

**He's a lucky guy**

**I'm, like, gonna cry**

**I got tears coming out of my nose**

**Mad props!**

**He's the campus catch**

**You're a perfect match**

**Cause you both have such great taste in clothes**

**Of course he will propose**

**SERENA**

**Dear Elle,**

**Honey maseltav**

**future's taking off**

**Bring that ring back**

**and show it to me**

**PILAR**

**Four carats**

**A princess cut**

**Are you psyched or what?**

**I just wish i could be there to see**

**ALL THREE GIRLS,**

**When he gets down on one knee**

**ALL GIRLS,**

**omigod**

**omigod, you guys**

**Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize**

**If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies**

**omigod, you guys**

**omigod, this is happening**

**Our own homecoming queen and king**

**Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size**

**omigod, you guys**

**omigod!**

**PILAR,**

**Okay,**

**Everybody signed, good**

**Now fall in line**

**And we'll start the engagement parade**

**SERENA,**

**Light candles in single file**

**Dont forget to smile**

**Lose the gum Kate, you look like a maid (Spoken: Sorry!)**

**Now prepare to serenade.**

**omigod**

**omigod, you guys**

**Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize**

**(Spoken) SH!**

**If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifi...**

**(Spoken)SHH!**

**omigod, you...**

**SERENA**

**(Spoken)GUYS, I'M SERIOUS!**

**FRAT GIRL**

**Elle and Warner were meant to be**

**FRAT GIRL #2**

**Not once has he ever hit on me**

**KATE,**

**(Spoken) SHUT-UP!**

**MARGOT,**

**There just like that couple from Titanic, only no one dies**

**omigod**

**ALL GIRLS**

**Two! Three! Four!**

**Daughter of Delta-Nu**

**Soon to be fiance**

**Now that a man chose you**

**Your life begins today**

**Make him a happy home**

**Waste not his hard earned wage**

**And so he does not roam**

**Strive not to look your age**

**Still in your hour of need**

**Let it be understood**

**No man could supersede,**

**Our sacred bond of sisterhood**

**omigod**

**omigod, you gu-**

**SPOKEN:**

**"Guy, she's not here."**

**"Bruiser, where is Elle?"**

**(Bark)**

**"She's doesnt have an engagement outfit?"**

**(Bark)**

**"She's totally freaking out?"**

**(Bark)**

**"She's trapped in the old valley mill?"**

**(Bark)**

**"Oh whoops sorry, the Old Valley Mall?"**

**omigod, dress emergency!**

**SERENA,**

**Don't take the freeway!**

**FRAT GIRL**

**Hey, wait for me!**

**No one should be left alone to dress and to accessorize!**

**omigod, you guys!**

**omigod**

**omigod**

**omigod**

**omigod**

**omigod**

Lauren emerged from backstage.

**ELLE,**

**(Spoken) It's almost there but...**

**(Sung) This dress needs to seal the deal**

**Make a grown man kneel**

**But it can't come right out and say bride**

**Cant look like I'm desperate or**

**Like I'm waiting for it**

**I gotta leave Warner his pride**

**So bride is more implied**

**omigod**

**omigod, you guys**

**All this week I've had butterflies**

**Every time he looks at me its totally proposal eyes**

**omigod you guys**

**So help me dress for my fairytale**

**Cant wear something I bought on sale**

**SERENA,**

**Love is , like, forever.**

**This is no time to economize**

**omigod, you guys**

**SALE WOMAN,**

**(Spoken) Excuse me, have you seen this? It just came in. It's perfect for a blonde.**

**ELLE,**

**(Spoken)Right! With a half lip stitch on china silk?**

**SALE WOMAN,**

**(Spoken) Uh-huh.**

**ELLE,**

**(Spoken) But the thing is, you can't use a half lip stich on china silk. It'll pucker.**

**And you didn't just get this in because I saw it in last May's Vogue**

**FRAT GIRLS,**

**(whisper)**

**omigod**

**omigod, you guys**

**ELLE,**

**(Spoken) I'm not about to buy last years dress at this years price**

**FRAT GIRLS**

**Elle saw right through that salesgirl's lies**

**ELLE**

**(Spoken) It may be perfect for a blonde, but I'm not that blonde!**

**(Sung) I may be in love but im not stupid**

**Lady, I've got eyes**

**STORE OWNER,**

**(Spoken) omigod, Elle woods**

**(Sung) Sorry, our mistake**

**Courtney, take your break!**

**Just ignore her**

**She hasn't been well**

**Try this!**

**Latest from Milan**

**Go on, try it on**

**I take care of my best clientelle**

**Its a gift from me to Elle**

**ELLE,**

**omigod**

**omigod, you guys**

**This one's perfect and its just my size**

**See, dreams really do come true, you never have to compromise**

**omigod**

**FRAT GIRLS,**

**omigod**

**omigod you guys**

**Let's go home before someone cries**

**If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies**

**Cause we love you guys!**

**ELLE:**

**No, I love you guys!**

**FRAT GIRLS,**

**omigod**

**ELLE,**

**omigod**

**ALL GIRLS.**

**omigod**

**You guys!**

**omigod!**

Mark clapped the loudest for the annoying sorority girls, shocking not only Derek but himself as well. Lexie took her place on stage as a bulletin board was rolled on stage with a list on it.

**Elle:**

**All of this time I've planed,**

**I'd be patient, and,**

**You would love me again.**

**You'd come to respect my mind,**

**and at last you'd find,**

**You could love me again.**

**And I have turned my whole world**

**upside down,**

**trying not to let you go...**

**Watching you walk away**

**is like a fatal blow.**

**WHOA!**

**Is that my name up on that list?**

**Does someone know that I exist?**

**Is this a mistake?**

**Am I even Awake?**

**Pinch me now to make sure...**

**OW!**

**Yes that's my name in black and white**

**maybe I'm doing something right**

**WOW! I feel so much better**

**Than before!**

**WARNER!**

**Sorry I've been a pest**

**But I guess my best**

**Was not working with you**

**But looks like I've found a cure**

**And I so look forward to working with you**

**Hey remember when we spent spring break**

**In the hot tub every night**

**We said nothing else**

**Could ever feel so right**

**Well this might!**

**Seeing my name up on that list**

**That beats the first time that we kissed**

**You thought I was dumb**

**But I think that somebody's judgement was poor**

**Seeing my name in black and white**

**It's like making love with you all night**

**NO WAIT!**

**It feels so much better**

**hello much better**

**its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**much better**

**'cause I am so much better than before**

**Maybe she's what you prefer**

**But hey last year I was her**

**Maybe you will change your mind**

**But you might look up to find**

**I've gone on to better things**

**Better jobs or bigger rings**

**I don't have the time to cry**

**I'm too busy loving my name up on that list**

**kind of a cool ironic twist**

**who else can I tell?**

**Oh Wait where's my cell?**

**Mom will fall on the floor**

**HEY MOM!**

**Look at my name in black and white**

**your daughter's doing something right**

**I feel so much better**

**I'll be there on monday nine o'clock**

**and we will see who walks the walk**

**NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!**

**I will be there at eight**

**When they unlock the door**

**OH OH**

**I'll even dress in black at white**

**See I have not begun to fight**

**And you'll go OH much better and**

**OH much better**

**and soon all y'all know much better**

**I am so much better**

**I am so much better**

**I am so much better**

**than before!**

Lexie drew in a deep breath before the lights blacked out and she exited the stage.

Her best guy friend in the world passed her and gave her a wink while he situated himself on stage.

**[Moritz]**

**God, I dreamed there was an angel**

**Who could hear me through the wall**

**As I cried out-like, in Latin**

**"This is so not life at all**

**Help me out-out-of this nightmare"**

**Then I heard her silver call-**

**She said: "Just give it time, kid**

**I come to one and all"**

**She said: "Give me that hand, please**

**And the itch you can't control**

**Let me teach you how to handle**

**All the sadness in your soul**

**Oh, we'll work that silver magic**

**Then we'll aim it at the wall"**

**She said: "Love may make you blind kid-**

**But I wouldn't mind at all"**

**[All]**

**It's the bitch of living**

**(Bitch, just the bitch)**

**With nothing but your hand**

**(Just the bitch, yeah)**

**Just the bitch of living**

**As someone you can't stand**

**[Georg]**

**See, each night, it's like fantastic-**

**Tossing, turning, without rest**

**'Cause my days at the piano**

**With my teacher and her breasts;**

**And the music's like the one thing**

**I can even get at all**

**And those breasts!**

**I mean, God, please**

**Just let those apples fall**

**[All]**

**It's the bitch of living**

**(ah, ah, ah)**

**With nothing going on**

**(Nothing going on)**

**Just the bitch of living**

**Asking: what went wrong?**

**Do they think we want this?**

**Oh- who knows?**

**[Ernst]**

**See, there's showering in gym class...**

**[Hanschen]**

**Bobby Maler, he's the best**

**Looks so nasty in those khakis**

**[Ernst]**

**God, my whole life's like some test**

**[Otto]**

**Then there's Marianna Wheelan**

**As if she'd return my call**

**[Hanschen]**

**It's like just kiss some ass, man**

**Then you can screw 'em all**

**[All]**

**Alllllllll**

**[Melchior]**

**It's the bitch of living**

**[All]**

**It's the bitch of living**

**[Melchior]**

**And living in your head**

**[All]**

**In your head**

**It's the bitch**

**[Melchior]**

**Of living**

**And sensing God is dead**

**[All]**

**It's the bitch of living**

**[Melchior]**

**You watch me-**

**Just watch me-**

**[All]**

**And trying to get ahead**

**[Melchior]**

**I'm calling you one day**

**[All]**

**It's the bitch of living**

**Just getting out of bed**

**[Melchior]**

**All will know**

**[All]**

**It's the bitch of living**

**Living, Living**

**[Melchior]**

**All will know**

**[All]**

**And getting what you get**

**Just the bitch of living**

**[Melchior]**

**And knowing this is it**

**[All]**

**God, is this it?**

**This can't be it**

**Oh God, what a bitch!**

The rest of the first act went off without a hitch but now Lexie had to sing Touch a Touch a. she was still worried about the person to pick when an idea came to her. She ran to her bag, grabbed her phone and texted Mark: _just go with it ;)_.

The opening notes for her song came on and she started walking down the isle.

**I was feeling done in **

**Couldn't win. **

**I'd only ever kissed before. **

**You mean she... **

**Uh-huh. **

She reached out and grabbed Mark's arm. He was startled but went with it as she had told him too.

**I felt there's no use getting **

**Into heavy petting **

**It only leads to trouble and seat wetting. **

**Now all I want to know **

**Is how to go **

**I've tasted blood and I want more **

**More! More! More! **

**I'll put up no resistance **

**I want to stay the distance **

**I've got an itch to scratch **

**I need assistance **

**(chorus) **

**Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me **

**I wanna be dirty **

**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me **

**Creature of the night. **

the she pushed him around in a wheelie chair before setting him down on top of a desk.

**Then if anything grows (chuckle) **

**While you pose **

**I'll oil you up and drop you down **

**Down! Down! Down! **

**And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction **

**You need a friendly hand **

**Oh, I need action **

**(chorus) **

**Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me **

**I wanna be dirty **

**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me **

**Creature of the night **

**(chorus) **

**Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night Ohhh!**

She popped up and straddled him and the running crew wheeled them off stage.

"Sorry, I panicked and just grabbed you!" she whispered to him.

"It's cool. Like the song choice. How do I get back to the audience?"

"Oh, just threw that door and down the hall. You'll be right by the bathrooms."

He kissed her cheek, "see you later, superstar,"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Mark was amazed at her singing, her dancing literally blew him away, and her stage presence had him convinsed that she would be an amazing star. The lights came up and there were bars on the stage. What seemed to be jail cells were lined up and there was a girl in silouhette sitting behind the bars, six girls in total.

"**Pop"**

the light came up on one girl.

"**Six"**

The light came up and Mark saw Lexie, in black fishnets, a leotard and some really small shorts. Needless to say he enjoyed that.

**Liz:**

**Pop.**

**Annie:**

**Six.**

**June:**

**Squish.**

**Hunyak:**

**Uh-Uh.**

**Velma:**

**Cicero.**

**Mona:**

**Lipschitz!**

**Liz:**

**Pop.**

**Annie:**

**Six.**

**June:**

**Squish.**

**Hunyak:**

**Uh-Uh.**

**Velma:**

**Cicero.**

**Mona:**

**Lipschitz!**

**Liz:**

**Pop.**

**Annie:**

**Six.**

**June:**

**Squish.**

**Hunyak:**

**Uh-Uh.**

**Velma:**

**Cicero.**

**Mona:**

**Lipschitz!**

**Liz:**

**Pop.**

**Annie:**

**Six.**

**June:**

**Squish.**

**Hunyak:**

**Uh-Uh.**

**Velma:**

**Cicero.**

**Mona:**

**Lipschitz!**

**All:**

**He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He only had himself to blame.**

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have seen it**

**Velma:**

**I betcha you would have done the same!**

**Liz:**

**Pop.**

**Annie:**

**Six.**

**June:**

**Squish.**

**Hunyak:**

**Uh-Uh.**

**Velma:**

**Cicero.**

**Mona:**

**Lipschitz!**

**Liz:**

**Pop.**

**Annie:**

**Six.**

**June:**

**Squish.**

**Hunyak:**

**Uh-Uh.**

**Velma:**

**Cicero.**

**Mona:**

**Lipschitz!**

**All:**

**He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He only had himself to blame.**

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have seen it**

**Velma:**

**I betcha you would have done the same!**

**Liz:**

**Pop.**

**Annie:**

**Six.**

**June:**

**Squish.**

**Hunyak:**

**Uh-Uh.**

**Velma:**

**Cicero.**

**Mona:**

**Lipschitz!**

**Liz: Girls:**

**You know how people He had it coming**

**have these little habits that He had it coming**

**get you down. Like Bernie. He only had himself to blame.**

**Bernie liked to chew gum.**

**No, not chew. Pop. Well, I If you'd have been there**

**came home this one day and If you'd have seen it**

**I am really irritated, and I betcha you would **

**looking for a little sympathy Have done the same!**

**and there's Bernie layin' on He had it coming**

**the couch, drinkin' a beer and He had it coming**

**chewin'. No, not chewin'. He only had himself to blame.**

**Popin'. So, I said to him, I If you'd have been there**

**said, "Bernie, you pop that If you'd have seen it**

**gum one more time..." I betcha you would **

**And he did! Have done the same!**

**Liz:**

**So I took the shotgun off the wall**

**and fired two warning shots...**

**...into his head.**

**All:**

**He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He only had himself to blame.**

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have heard it**

**I betcha you would **

**Have done the same!**

**Liz: Girls:**

**I met Ezekiel Young from He had it coming**

**Salt Lake City about two years ago He had it coming**

**and he told me he was single He only had himself **

**and we hit it off right away. To blame.**

**So, we started living together. If you'd have been there**

**He'd go to work, he'd come work, I'd mix If you'd have seen it**

**Him a drink, we'd have dinner. Well, it was I betcha you would **

**like heaven in two and a half rooms. Have done the same!**

**And then I found out, He had it coming**

**"Single" he told me? He had it coming**

**Single, my ass. Not only was he married. He only had himself **

**...oh, no, he had six wives. To blame.**

**One of those Mormons, If you'd have been there**

**you know. So that night when If you'd have seen it**

**he came home. I mixed him I betcha you would **

**his drink as usual. Have done the same!**

**Annie:**

**You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic! **

**Liz, Annie, June, Mona: Velma & Hunyak:**

**Hah! He had it coming Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh,**

**He had it coming Cicero, Lipschitz!**

**He took a flower **

**In its prime**

**And the he used it Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh,**

**And he abused it Cicero, Lipschitz! **

**It was a murder**

**But not a crime!**

**June: Girls:**

**Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Pop, Six, **

**carvin' up the chicken for dinner, Squish, Uh-Uh,**

**minding my own business, Cicero, Lipschitz!**

**and in storms my husband Wilbur, Pop, Six, **

**in a jealous rage. Squish, Uh-Uh,**

**"You been screwin' the milkman," Cicero, Lipschitz!**

**he says. He was crazy Pop, Six, **

**and he kept on screamin' Squish, Uh-Uh,**

**"You been screwin' the milkman," Cicero, Lipschitz!**

**June:**

**And then he ran into my knife! He ran into my knife TEN TIMES!**

**All:**

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have seen it**

**I betcha you would have done the same!**

**Hunyak:**

**Mit keresek, enn itt? Azt mondjok, hogy lakem lefogta a ferjemet **

**en meg lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem **

**tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tetten. Probaltam a rendorsegen **

**megmagyarazni de nem ertettek meg...**

**June:**

**Yeah, but did you do it?**

**Hanyak:**

**UH UH, not guilty!**

**Velma: Girls:**

**My sister, Veronica, and I did this double act He had it coming**

**and my husband, Charlie, used to travel He had it coming**

**round with us. Now for the last number in He only had **

**our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a Himself **

**row, one, two, three, four, five... To blame.**

**Splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, If you'd have been there**

**one right after the other. Well, this one night If you'd have seen it**

**we are in Cicero, the three of us, sittin' up I betcha **

**in a hotel room, boozin' and havin' a few You would **

**laughs and we ran out of ice, Have done **

**so I went out to get some. The same!**

**I come back, open the door He had **

**And there's Veronica and It coming**

**Charlie doing Number Seventeen He had **

**-the spread eagle. It coming...**

**Velma:**

**Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. **

**I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was **

**washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.**

**Girls:**

**They had it coming**

**They had it coming**

**They had it coming all along.**

**I didn't do it**

**But if I'd done it**

**How could you tell me that I was wrong?**

**Velma: Girls:**

**They had it coming**

**They had it coming **

**They had it coming**

**They had it coming**

**They had it coming**

**They took a flower**

**All along**

**In its prime**

**I didn't do it**

**And then they used it**

**But if I'd done it**

**And they abused it**

**How could you tell me**

**It was a murder**

**That I was wrong? But not a crime!**

**Mona: Girls:**

**I love Alvin Lipschitz He had it coming**

**More than I can possibly say. He had it coming**

**He was a real artistic guy... He only had **

**Sensitive...a painter. Himself t**

**But he was troubled. To blame.**

**He was always trying If you'd have been **

**to find himself. There**

**He'd go out every night If you'd have seen it**

**looking for himself I betcha **

**and along the way You would **

**he found Ruth, Have done **

**Gladys, The same!**

**Rosemary and Irving.**

**Mona:**

**I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. **

**He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.**

**All:**

**The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum**

**The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum**

Metal bars came down in front of the stage as if shielding the audience from the six women. Then, in a craze, the woman charged forward and jumped onto the bars and started trying to break free.

**Liz, Annie, Mona: Velma, June, Hunyak:**

**They had it comin'**

**They had it comin'**

**They had it comin'**

**They had it comin'**

**They had it comin'**

**They had it comin'**

**All along**

**All along**

**'Cause if they used us**

**'Cause if they used us**

**And they abused us**

**And they abused us**

**How could you tell us**

**How could you tell us**

**That we were wrong? **

**That we were wrong?**

**Velma, June, Hunyak:**

**He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He only had **

**Himself **

**To blame.**

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have seen it**

**I betcha **

**You would **

**Have done **

**The same!**

**Liz:**

**You pop that gum one more time!**

**Annie:**

**Single my ass.**

**June:**

**Ten times! **

**Hunyak:**

**Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe.**

**Velma:**

**Number Seventeen - the spread eagle.**

**Mona:**

**Artistic differences.**

**All:**

**I betcha you would have done the same!**

The girls jumped down and walked off the stage as of nothing had happened.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

When Lexie came out of the dressing room after the show she was met with applause and flowers. She graciously accepted the gifts, signed autographs and talked to people. What she didn't expect was the college scouts to approach her about colleges. By the time that she made it outside to the fresh night air she had seven college scholarships in the bag and she was riding a high. Without even coconsciously doing so Mark moved toward her and she just kissed him. They didn't care that Meredith and Derek were watching or that she was sweaty and gross from the show. It was just them and they didn't care anymore.

When they broke apart Meredith and Derek had looks of awe on their faces and Mark was smiling down at Lexie.

"Guess what!" she whispered to him.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I got offered a scholarship, to Northwestern!"

He swooped down and kidded her again. Their own little bubble was perfect at the moment and that was all that mattered.

##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Later that night, Mark got up to get water again and found Lexie standing over the counter doing her degage routine.

"What is keeping you up now?"

"I'm done. I did what I had to do here. It just feels weird now that I actually succeeded."

"You did succeed. You're amazing. I was amazed tonight." Mark told her.

"You know what's also amazing?" Mark winked at her.

"Booty-calls!" she told him and kissed his nose.

"Trust me, you'll love living on your own. It'll be amazing. And with me and you and that whole booty-call thing, well that'll be even better!"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Lexie muttered.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've never dated a dancer before have you?"

"No, why?"

She lifted her leg off the ground and placed her calf on his shoulder, giving him a smirk.

"God help me!" he muttered unto her neck.


End file.
